


A shopping trip can be much more

by AltheaShepard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, Feels, Little angtsy, Modern AU, Shopping Trip, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaShepard/pseuds/AltheaShepard
Summary: A little modern AU of ladies indulging in a shopping trip.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A shopping trip can be much more

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from Wysteria in the Bookclub!! Enjoy!

She had been tricked! Bamboozled! Betrayed! Lured from her beautifully clean apartment by the allure of sweet and creamy caffeine, warm fluffy biscuits and tart raspberry jam! Dragged from one warmth to the next by the very people she deigned to once call friends! Yanked from one place to the next with no chance to escape! Her captors, cloaked in the visages of her dearest comrades, delighted in her misery! Taunted her with promises of sweet confectionery they knew she was helpless to resist! And her love! Her dearest paramour! His duplicity stung the deepest, scratched raw her skin and grated ‘gainst her bones! How foul his complicity in this utter and complete deception. Truly, she wert a pariah. An urchin only fit for their amusement! But their reckoning would come. Swift would be her retribution! A hurric’ne ‘pon the shores of their rampageous and pompous treachery!

(She really needed to stop letting Emet-Selch monologue at two in the morning no matter how hilarious his half drunk one man shows were. He was starting to rub off on her.) 

A plate with a thick slice of chocolate cake was set in front of her as well as a beautifully decorated cup of iced coffee. She eyed it peevishly, glancing from it to the smug looking Y’shtola as she stirred some sugar into her tea. The others were already tucking into their own sweets, Tataru positively glowing with delight at her slice of strawberry cake.

“This does not absolve you of your treachery, Judas,” 

It may have been her tone or the hiss in her words (likely her word choice for Krile) or maybe even her facial expression. Whatever it was, there was a collective snort around the table before Tataru started giggling, Alisaie tried to swallow the lump of dango in her mouth before it went down the wrong pipe and Krile started applauding. The smug look on Y’shtola’s face only grew.

“If you don’t want it, send it back.”

Her head jerked up from the table, staring at Y’shtola as if her shoulder had spoken not her mouth.

“No.”

“Then eat your cake. There’s one more shop I want to take you to.”

There were already numerous bags at their feet, moreso for the others than herself. Though she had caved to the temptation of fleece lined leggings and some new running clothes. And the low heeled boots she’d been eyeing since they came in in the fall had finally been on a good enough sale she could justify spending the money. There was a suspicion, however, that “one more shop” didn’t mean the end of the afternoon. Y’shtola huffed, rolling her eyes fondly as her foot gently tapped her own.

“You’ll like this one, I promise.” 

“Is it the one where Thancred got that coat he’s so proud of?” Krile asked. 

Y’shtola hummed, taking a bite of her own cake.

“And the one where G’raha Tia got his vest, Ryne her dress and,” here her head turns to nuzzle against the fur on her shoulder, “my top.”

She did like that top. And G’raha’s vest. And Thancred’s coat had a certain dramatic flare to it she’d also been eyeing for longer than she could honestly remember. 

“...One more shop.” She grumbled.

  
  
  
  
  


This. This was. This was a dangerous store. A truly, truly dangerous store. From the outside it looked perfectly normal, like all the other shops in the row. Inside, however. Oh inside it smelled of wood smoke and earthy things. The fabrics were luxurious, the colors rich without being eye searing. The first thing she’d spotted, a long black coat with a hem that stopped at her mid thigh in the front and the middle of her calves in the back with a large enough collar to serve as either a scarf or a hood, was still clutched in her arms. Tataru rifled through a nearby rack, passing a few blouses to Alisaie to hold for her to try on later. Emerald, burgundy, navy. Solid colors accented by little hints of pattern or lace. The jeans looked like they would actually  _ fit _ and had  _ decent pockets _ . She didn’t know where to start.

Y’shtola took pity on her, gently taking the coat from her arms and setting it on the counter. 

“Runar will hold onto this for you while you go try some things on.” 

“I’ve… been a bit distracted to look.” 

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Tataru said, grinning. 

Alisaie was nearly staggering towards the fitting room under an alarming pile of clothes. N’yx darted after her, quickly taking half the pile and looking back to Tataru in alarm.

“Did you just grab half the store!?”

Tataru stomped her little foot playfully.

“Of course not! Only the ones I could find in your size!”

N’yx eyed the pile again, glancing from it to Tataru. Wisely, seeing the sparkle in the woman’s eye, she didn’t question it further, slipping into the back to start digging through the pile. Alisaie was apparently one step ahead of her, already putting things together. 

“You lot are enjoying this far too much.”

“Oh stop being such a grump about it.” Krile retorted, passing Alisaie some jewelry and a hat of all things.

N’yx eyed the hat, raising an eyebrow as she looked to Krile. She didn’t even bother trying to look embarrassed, simply smiling in that innocent way she had. 

“I’m not a doll, you realize.”

“Of course we realize that. Now. Get in the dressing room and try these on.” Alisaie grinned, holding the curtain open for her.

The first few outfits were alright, very similar to what she already wore. Gradually though, the embellishments started trickling in, the sleeves got a little more flowy and the pants turned into a skirt at one point. Oddly enough as she looked at herself in the mirror, watching the way the deep gold fabric swished around her knees, she didn’t hate it. Paired with the tights and the warm brown sweater with sleeves that covered most of her hands it… actually made her feel kind of cute. Was that why she was so shy about stepping out of the small cubicle? She’d already pulled on her new boots and, after a moment’s thought, grabbed the hat that thankfully had little cut outs for her ears. Something… light and fluttery filled her chest as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Was this… was this what it felt like?

There was a soft gasp from in front of her, Tataru peeking behind the curtain and smiling warmly up at her.

“You look so cute,” she cooed, thankfully not squealing as she’d seen her do earlier today with Krile.

For some reason, the compliment sent a rush of heat to her face. Tataru’s smile widened as she pulled back the curtain, revealing her to the others. Their reactions were much the same from what she could tell. Pleasure, joy, fondness. Directed at her. Alisaie beckoned her forward, twirling her finger to give a little spin. The skirt flared out, fluttering softly back down to her knees. Unable to help it, her hands quickly covered the giddy smile on her face, clicking the toes of her boots together as her tail curled. Y’shtola, through sheer will power, did not immediately rush to embrace as she wanted to. Instead, she plucked the deep navy garment and the coat from the counter, approaching her friend with the offering.

“Last outfit. Keep the tights and the boots. And the hat.”

Alisaie was the one biting her lip as N’yx nodded, head ducking as she scuttled back to the fitting room. Rough, blunt, sometimes abrasive N’yx was, dare she say it, shy. Gleeful. Giddy. They’d seen glimpses of it before when she got excited over a game or a show, a cute dog or bird. Never for a piece of clothing. Shopping trips were met with a curled lip and heavy protest. The only reason they’d managed to drag her out today because Baderon had forced her to take a vacation after working for the bar almost eighty hours a week since she’d started working there and Urianger shooing her out of the apartment to avoid another deep cleaning. 

Several minutes pass as they wait, the rustling of shifting fabric in the dressing room silent. They glane between themselves, concerned, Y’shtola stepping towards the curtain just as it starts to carefully draw back. 

N’yx’s hair is down from its usual braid, the dark wavy locks thick around her uncovered shoulders and spilling down her back. The high low hem of the dress flutters as she steps out, the sleeves stopping at her forearms with a split up to her elbow. She’s added a few necklaces of different lengths, the longest sitting just below her bust. The rich navy brings out the blue in her right eye and compliments the gold in her left. Blue and gold that are fixed on her feet and mostly hidden by the dark smudge of her eye lashes. Eyelashes that look suspiciously damp.

“Oh, N’yx,” 

That does it. Alisaie darts forward before N’yx can hide, the fierce sniffle as she tries to turn away giving away what they’d suspected. In a second they have her wrapped up between them, Krile and Tataru’s arms reaching high as they can to wrap around her waist while Y’shtola and Alisaie bracket her from the sides. N’yx’s hand presses tight over her mouth, eyes squeezing shut as her shoulders shake. Y’shtola nuzzles in her cheek, purring deep in her chest. Gently, Alisaie wipes away the few tears that roll down her cheeks, rubbing her back and fighting back her own panic. She’d seen tears on N’yx’s face before but only because she was frustratingly reminded that murder was illegal. When she was exhausted but didn’t want to say anything on game night in case she ruined the night. This wasn’t something they were familiar with.

“Oh, N’yx,” Krile crooned, patting her hip. “What’s the matter?”

N’yx shook her head, still having trouble forming the words.

“Is it the clothes?” Tataru asks gently.

Carefully, N’yx cracks her eyes open, nodding once, hesitant.

“Do you dislike them?” Y’shtola tucks a lock of hair back over her shoulder, huffing a bit when N’yx shakes her head so quickly the lock flops back where it was.

“I’m not,” she rasps, breath hitching, hand coming down to press against her stomach. “I’m not used to looking like this.”

“Like what?”

“...Pretty.”

And it clicks. Working in a bar didn’t allow for much dressing up. Eighty hour weeks for gods only knew how long pushed thoughts of one’s appearance to the background. Digging yourself out from a ditch you’d been buried in since birth made practicality the reigning consideration instead of aesthetics. Keeping warm and fed and a roof over your head didn’t allow for frivolous spending. But. Having a job that cared enough to spot the signs of burnout and exhaustion enough to force her to take a vacation or go home early made one start to consider slowing down a little. Someone to come back to at night made a roof over one’s head an actual home instead of a way to keep off the streets. Friends dragging you out to go shopping, considering the subtle signs of your likes and dislikes, floated the consideration that maybe, perhaps, it might be possible to consider something other than sheer practicality.

And maybe feeling pretty was an ok thought to have. Maybe it was ok to consider herself for once instead of keeping ahead of bills or wondering where your next meal was coming from. Maybe, just maybe, that stability she’d thought had been there really was there. And perhaps it could hold her up for a moment or two to branch out.

They buy everything and tuck her old clothes into one of the bags. Tataru keeps a firm grasp of her hand as they leave the store, Y’shtola waving to Runar from the door. Alisaie catches the smitten look on the Hrothgar’s face when her back is turned. At the nail salon, their actual last stop of the day, Krile gently encourages N’yx to go for the color shifting polish she keeps eyeing, picking a brighter one out for herself. Tataru opts for another, declaring she’s going to paint her toes to match. It’s a glorious thing to watch the tiny, pleased smile bloom across N’yx’s face as she watches the colors shift in the light just before her hands and feet are set underneath the UV lamp. The look Alisaie shares with Y’shtola is one of deepest satisfaction. 

“So. Would you say this little adventure has been a success?” Y’shtola asks as she loops an arm through N’yx’s. 

Krile steals N’yx’s other hand, subtly looping the handles of some of her bags over their joined hands.

“I would certainly say so,”

“So would I!” Tataru giggles.

“Though next shopping trip, I say we head to some of those more occult shops.” Alisaie pipes up, tucking her phone into her pocket.

Y’shtola’s smirk widens a bit as she shares a slight wink with the other girl.

“You just want some of the suncatchers in the window.”

Alisaie at least as the grace to blush as she sputters, N’yx chuckling in the center of the group. 

“Alisaie, the secret magpie.”

As Alisaie squawks in outrage (only half feigned to keep N’yx distracted), Krile slows to a stop, quickly slipping N’yx’s bags off her wrist.

“And here we are!” Tataru cheers.

N’yx is thrown for a complete loop as Y’shtola also steps away, stealing her other bags before she can protest. They stand outside of a little cafe, one they’d gone to often enough the staff was familiar with their entire group. The lights were warm against the later afternoon sun, plants hanging from the eaves and candles flickering on the tables. A sight she was certainly used to unlike the one of the tall elezen standing a few feet before her by the door, looking like he’d been pole axed as warm gold eyes raked over her. That flush of embarrassment from earlier came creeping back, ears pressing against the hat still perched on her head, tail flicking against the skirt of her dress.

Slowly, Urianger stepped forward, gently scooping up her hands from where they twisted together in front of her. His thumbs stroked over the smooth polish on her fingers before he bowed, pressing a kiss to the backs of her fingers.

“You are a vision, Beloved,” he breathes, stepping back to admire her again.

Embarrassment doubles, nay, triples though the reason for it changes.

“You exaggerate,” she mumbles. 

“I certainly do not.” He retorts, drawing her close again to kiss her forehead.

“Ladies, I do apologize but it seems I needs must steal N’yx away for the rest of the evening.”

Y’shtola heaves a put upon sigh as Alisaie jangles N’yx’s keys in the air.

“Oh if thou must,”

N’yx jerks, reaching to grab her keys back. Alisaie just grins and dances away with them, the now quartet quickly darting down the road. 

“We’ll drop your things off for you, N’yx!” Tataru calls with a wave.

“And put your keys somewhere safe!” Krile adds.

Before she can dart after them, Urianger loops an arm around N’yx’s waist, gently coaxing her towards the cafe.

“Peace, Beloved. All was planned ahead of time.” 

N’yx blinks wide eyed, distracted enough to let herself be led.

“All..  _ all of it?” _

Urianger nods, starting a bit when N’yx smacks her hand against the door frame, quickly examining her nails afterwards. A moment of consideration and she squints, eyeing her nails before darting a look up at him.

“...Did you enchant my nails?”

Urianger can feel his neck heating as a smirk starts to curl across N’yx’s face.

“I thought you might be worried about chipping them.”

The smirk blooms to a full smile, those long fingered hands he so adores coming up to gently cup his face and draw him down into a sweet kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispers, settling back onto her heels.

Urianger just hums, taking her coat and hat from her and admiring the cut of the dress once more as they’re seated.

“Did you have fun today?”

N’yx paused to consider, glancing from her nails to the coat to her dress to the new rings adorning her middle and pinky fingers. Something shy and achingly sweet blossoms across her face, gaze trailing towards the window in the direction her companions for the day had gone. Looking back at Urianger, his heart skips a beat at the shimmer of her eyes, the setting sun lighting the deep blues in her ink dark hair but paling in comparison to her smile.

“Yeah. Yeah I think I did.”


End file.
